Stage 11: Night of the Vampires
Night of the Vampires ''~Magiiro Magika~'' is the eleventh episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the first of a two-part story involving an encounter between Houka and Phantom Spy Vancuria, leading to MagiPink becoming a vampire. Synopsis Houka's night out ends up mysteriously turning her into a vampire by way of the Nightmare Sisters. Plot Houka is mad a guy has hung up on her and ends up going to a concert. The concert starts with two girls playing guitars. Houka thinks they look familar as she slowly falls into a trance. At home, Makito is teaching a lesson. Houka arrives. Makito is upset. Houka says nothing has come up on the mirror, so it's fine. Mandora-Boy clarifies that doesn't mean Infershia isn't planning something. They scold her. Tsubasa is on her side. Kai gets a message from Wolzard. They run through the forest at night. The Zobiru pop up and before they can morph, Houka runs through them and fights the grunts. She has a lot of energy, so much that it astounds her siblings. She then finishes them off with a special kiss, everything fills up with hearts. The Zobiru melt. Wolzard arrives and becomes big. The five transform and then become Majin. Wolzard attacks the Majin. Yellow and Red go at him. Blue then fights with him. He brings her down and fights Green. As Red fights him, Yellow watches. Pink becomes a ball and comes to Tsubasa. He throws it at Wolzard. Wolzard then forms with his horse to make WolKaizer. They become MagiKing. The Sun rises and Pink falls. She un-transforms and her siblings look down at her. She opens her phone and the light gleams on her and she falls. She says she feels sick. The others wonder what is going on. Wolzard slashes Taurus. He then retreats. The brothers guide Houka in her cloak, but she doesn't want the sunlight. Urara arrives with water and Houka notices she is bleeding. She then licks the blood. Branken is upset at Wolzard. Wolzard says they have become stronger, if they get more powerful, he will crush them. Vankyuria is thrilled about her plan. At night, Houka is energized and hungry. A glass of red liquid is on the table. Her eyes glow white and fangs appear. She drinks it but spits it out. It is tomato juice. Tsubasa appears, she tries to bite him but he deflects her with garlic. Tsubasa explains the clues that led him to believe she is a vampire. He wants to wake the others to return her to normal. She wants it a secret because she forgot about the meeting and feels bad for becoming a vampire and letting Wolzard go. She doesn't want a scolding but gets one from Tsubasa, who tells her to stop screwing around. But it was just an example. She pleads to him and he agrees... but for now. He asks when and where she was bitten. She only went to a concert. She afterwards, she doesn't remember clearly. He decides to go back there. Nai and Mea are back singing in the concert when the two return. Tsubasa listens carefully as Houka gets hypnotized again. Tsubasa aches. A blinding light reveals Nai and Mea's real outfits. Tsubasa is about to go to them but is too weak. Everyone is frozen in a dreamy state. Big tentacles come out to them, Tsubasa transforms and grabs Houka. The tentacles are biting the guests. Leech comes out and Tsubasa shoots him. Nai and Mea say what he accused them of is not all, that they are all vampires and they will make them go into the dawn to be turned to ash. Tsubasa is caught by a tentacle. He tells Houka to stop the people. But she can't. Nai and Mea call her an idiot. She falls to her knees. They call her useless. He gets hit by a tentacle meant for Houka. He falls down and she goes to him. The others leave. Tsubasa wants to go after them but he is too weak. Houka asks why he wants to fight so bad. He says he made a promise to his mom. Houka feels down on herself. She then becomes determined. She stands up and does a 'v' pose, she says she's an upgraded version of herself. She receives a new spell. Houka does the spell on herself and it effects her eyes, her senses are sharpened and she can track Leech. Leech is over the vampires wandering around. The duo arrive. The others do too. They transform. They do their roll call. Leech wraps his tentacles around them. Houka changes into a bee and then cuts the tentacles. The five of them twirl around him and conduct a tornado attack. He is whirled up in the air and dropped. He becomes huge and they become MagiKing. MagiKing does their Phantom Illusion attack and destroy him their finisher. Dawn comes and the humans aren't vampires anymore and wander back home. The four siblings are proud. They notice Houka on the floor. Houka is still a vampire and is called by Vankyuria. This surprises the others and Tsubasa as she attacks her own brother. They hold her back. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 8.7% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Magiiro Magika (sensory enhancement) **Mandora Boy panics due to Houka remaining a vampire attacking her siblings at the end of the episode. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Stage 9: Fiery Friendship Fusion, Stage 10: If the Flower Blooms, Stage 11: Night of the Vampires and Stage 12: The Mark of Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote